A device such as a fax, a copier etc., has an operation key and a display. A user operates the operation key to carry out an operation of the device and recognizes the operation state by looking at the display. In making settings for the device, a setting menu is displayed on the display, and the user operates the operation key while looking at the menu, thus the settings are made. For example, JP-A-2006-14082 discloses an image-forming apparatus in which screen display is automatically switched to improve the operability during utilization of advanced functions by a user.
JP-A-2006-14082 discloses a configuration in which the settings for the functions of the apparatus are displayed on a panel. However, the current setting value and other settings are not displayed on the panel. Thus, it is difficult to determine which setting item is to be set, or what setting value is to be used.